


Teardrop

by FlusForest



Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: Aaravos doesn’t know what personal space is, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlusForest/pseuds/FlusForest
Summary: Viren was just about dosing for what felt like the dozenth time that day when he perked at the sound of liquid spilling, dribbling thickly onto the ground. It was shortly followed by what almost seemed like easily torn fabric, and soon enough a body hitting the ground quite ungracefully and a soft grunt of pain. He felt his blood run cold as his eyes trailed over to the body on the floor, juices lazily rolling off its body and beautifully long silver hair plastered over star speckled shoulders and cascading down its back and chest.
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Teardrop

The soft sloshing of the cocoon over the past few days became incessant, the being nestled inside hitting and kicking outwards, the silken robes thinning out and threatening to break apart. Viren has taken notice to it almost immediately, with the reviving spell taking a toll not only in Claudia but himself, physically and mentally. His body ached in places he never thought possible, a headache never leaving from behind his eyes, and the constant want of sleep angering him. He could barely move without assistance, and his growing worry for his daughter made him queasy, his appetite thrown out the window. He wanted his girl to regain her strength, giving her his portion of food, which she didn’t take without a fight. He could go a day or so without eating, although this thought was unwise.

Viren was just about dosing for what felt like the dozenth time that day when he perked at the sound of liquid spilling, dribbling thickly onto the ground. It was shortly followed by what almost seemed like easily torn fabric, and soon enough a body hitting the ground quite ungracefully and a soft grunt of pain. He felt his blood run cold as his eyes trailed over to the body on the floor, juices lazily rolling off its body and beautifully long silver hair plastered over star speckled shoulders and cascading down its back and chest. 

The body was coughing, one four digit hand balled in a fist, the other supporting its full weight, Viren noticed now it was shaking almost uncontrollably. He gingerly got to his feet, limping the short distance to the new occupant and froze in his tracks, realizing just who this person was.

“A-Aaravos?”

Aaravos’s head shot up at the sound of his name, honey eyes wide with disbelief as Viren came to knees, hands reaching out but too afraid to touch him. He knew from the start that his nearly forgotten “bug pal” morphed itself into that silken womb, forming arms and legs, growing into a considerable size to accommodate the Startouch elf’s large size. A good four inches taller than himself, yet skinny in comparison. Thin arms, taught stomach, lithe waste, all decorated with nebulas and lost galaxies that traveled everywhere on his bared body.

“Oh....”

Over his shock, Viren realized Aaravos was not clothed. He assumed he would magically form his own attire, but seeing as he barely lifted himself into a sitting position, there was no strength at this point in time. With pinkness dusting his cheeks, Viren shimmied off his robe with more difficulty than he’d like to admit, and awkwardly offered it to Aaravos. 

“Here, make yourself a little decent.”

He fully intended to be teasing, expecting their back and forth banter to continue like it never ended, have Aaravos chuckle out darkly and give him an enigmatic smirk. This didn’t happen, when handing the ripped and stained garment over, their hands touched briefly and the elf gasped out, clutching at it like it was something precious. He slid it on easily, the hemming reaching just below his bottom but covering him where it needed to be covered. He stayed there, unmoving for what felt like an eternity, his senses flooded and dizzying him.

The smells that came from the cave were that of dampness, the clothing he now wore held the stench of false death and blood, the sounds of water dripping down the rocky walls and pooling in uncharted corners. And the feelings, oh how he could feel everything around him. Aaravos traced his fingers on the dirt floor, mud pulling up and dirtying his tips from the goop that held him securely. His eyes adjusted quickly and finally gazed upon Viren.

Dark circles hanged heavily below his eyes, various bruises and cuts littered his half naked body, stomach holding a nice amount of fat to it, his appearance although ragged for the moment looked incredibly soft and aged in just the right way. The overwhelming urge overtook Aaravos, and he grabbed the mage’s hand gently and pressed it up to his face, tears forming freely and cascading down his cheeks.

“How I’ve longed,” He shuddered and placed light kisses on the rough palm, down to Viren’s wrist, holding his lips on the now rapid pulse beneath them, a smile unlike his personality gracing his face. “How I’ve longed to feel the touch of another being.”

This was not what Viren expected, and was ready to protest at such an intimate and loving act. He never knew what to expect from Aaravos, his was a mystery all in his own, barely a whisper of readable information on him or whatever species of elf he was. He surely wasn’t expecting this beautifully divine being, hair sopping wet and nearly sobbing into his hand to act in this way. Expected more dangerous, and not helpless.

“What are you doing?” His voice came out in a quiver, fear splashing over him as he realized that Aaravos had yet to let go of his hand, he was nuzzling into it, letting out a sound akin to a purr. “What are you playing at?”

“Please,” Immediately Aaravos spoke, voice thick, not fully accustomed to speaking, the purr still rumbling in his chest as he scooted himself impossibly close, wrapping his arms around the mage’s pudgy middle, nosing into it, sighing contently and ignoring the twitching from the other. “I will speak more in due time, for now, please let me have this.”

And so, awkwardly, Viren would wait. Unsure of what to do in this position, he found himself running his fingers through an ocean of silver, sighing in defeat as the being much larger than him started snoring softly against his skin.

In the back of his mind, he didn’t find this to be the worst thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the song “Teardrop” by Massive Attack. 
> 
> Most likely ooc, I wanted to do my own take on Aaravos emerging from his cocoon in the cave. You can’t always be graceful, right? 
> 
> Also this wasn’t meant to be a long as is it but oh well lol


End file.
